Possessive Mates
by princesstt16
Summary: Jake and his parents have gotten into a car accident and was the only one who survived. Edward Cullen found Jake, when he laid eyes on Jake his vampire starts to crave for his body yelling at him to claim him. Edward is really possessive with Jake. The other Cullen men starts to feel possessive and lust toward Jake. What does Jake think of this? Possessive Cullen's/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone my name is princesstt and I'm a new member and this is my first story so I hope you like it.  
Sorry if there is any spelling/grammar error, I'm trying to get better at this so please endure with me. **_

**Chapter 1: **

**Jake POV**

All I hear was quiet, absolute silence. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw everything upside down. I looked to my right and left I soon noticed that I was in my moms' car. All I remembered was my mom and dad arguing that my dad forgot about their anniversary…again. Suddenly I heard my mom screamed and everything started to spin. I felt my whole body being spin around I was about to puke when I felt something hard hit my head and everything went black.

I looked in the front to see if my parents are okay but the seat was blocking my way. I then notice one big log that's through a seat that my dad was seating at. Hoping that what I was thinking wasn't true I called out to him.

"Dad?" I said quietly but no response was answered. My throat hurt a little and it sounded weak but I didn't care I kept calling out to him again and again but still no response. My heart started to ache and beat faster, tears started to form in my eyes. _'Please…please dad please answer me'_

"Daddy" I said, a little bit louder desperate for any answer to hear. My soft sob became hard. I looked around and I felt so alone my heart started to beat faster.

"Honey" I stopped crying for a little and my eyes widen of recognition of my mother's voice. My heart leapt with joy of hearing my mother's voice.

"Mom" I cried happily. I moved a little but that only made it worse for my body. My body aches with pain as I moved. Suddenly I noticed how dizzy I was getting, everything started to blur a little in my eyes.

"Oh honey, are you ok?" she said softly. I know from the tone of her voice that she was scared.

"Mom my head hurt" I whined a little. Then I heard a little snap and a thud. Suddenly I saw my mom head popped out behind the chair looking at me. She had blood coming from her forehead that flowed down her face. Her curly black hair was messy and her makeup was smeared around her eyes.

My mom looked in front of her and started to give out a slight scream and started to cry hard. I started to cry knowing why my mother screamed, my tears flowed harder my mother scream proved that what I was thinking was true. _'Daddy'_I whimpered. Minutes have passed and my mom stopped crying she wiped her tears in the back of her hands; she looked at me and started to crawl slowly toward me and went straight to my seatbelt buckle. Once it was clicked off I fell down only to feel hands on my head and shoulder. I moved my body so I was on my hands and knees.

"Are you hurt Jakey?" She touched my face and then looked around me to inspect any damages. I shook my head and hugged my mom tightly...I felt the warmth enveloped me and I suddenly felt all emotion away from me, I was safe.

I stopped hugging her and looked at my mom. I saw the hurt in her eyes before I could say anything my mom shook her head slowly. Confuse I stared at her longer.

"Mommy" My mom looked at me and gave me a soft smile.

"Honey I want you to go and crawl out of the window okay, can you do that for me?" I nodded to her. At first I hesitated but then I started to crawl toward the window to the left. I looked back to see my mom.

"Go on honey you're doing good" she smiled at me. I turned around and started to crawl outside. Once I was outside I stood up and looked around and saw only forest and a road that went on and on only to be covered in darkness as it continuously goes. I looked to see if anything that could be useful but there wasn't.

I turned around and kneeled down only to see my mother's head down on the ground.

"Mom!" No answer.

"Mommy!" Before I could crawl inside I heard a noise. I turned around and saw a guy behind me. He had bronze messy hair but the strangest thing about this guy is that he has bright golden eyes; in all my life I have never seen anyone with golden eyes. Scared of what this guy would do I moved myself back a little and toward the window; I think that made it worse seeing the angry look he gave me. He kneeled down and gave me a small smile.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?"

I said nothing. I looked at him again and noticed how pale he was to me.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you"

I didn't want to talk to him but what if he could help me with my mom.

"Jake" I whispered quietly wondering if he even heard it.

"Well Jake my name is Edward" he smiled at me. I looked back and saw my mom and then to Edward.

"My mom needs help" I said to him. Edward kneeled down a little bit lower. He went up a little and took out his phone. All of my worries suddenly vanished as he took out his phone. Everything would be fine; my mom would be fine now.

"Yes I want to report an accident, yes" Edward stood up and started to walk in the middle of the road. I looked at my mom and started to crawl to her.

"Mom...its okay everything is going to be okay now" I said hoping she heard me. I touched her head and noticed how wet it was. I took my hand out of her and saw red liquid on my hand. Knowing that it was blood I shook her a little.

"Mom" I heard no response the same thing as my dad. I started to call out her name pleading to her to wake up.

"Mommy!" my pleas started to become shouts. I started to shake her more roughly but I still got no response. I didn't know that I was crying until I saw my tears staining my mom's shirt.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my legs and I was pulled back. I started to scream out loud ignoring the pain on my throat that got worse every time I screamed louder. But I didn't care anymore my dad was gone and now my mom is too.

"Hey little guy I'm not goin-" I looked up and noticed that it was Edward. I stopped struggling and started to cry. Edward turned me around and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back tightly and cried. It felt like minutes as I cried into this strangers shoulder, I stopped crying and wiped my tears on the back of hands.

Edward put me down and grabbed my hand. I looked at it also, it was covered with red blood but what made is more sick was that it was my mom's blood. I started to feel like was going to vomit. Edward wiped the blood on the back of his shirt.

"Hey I called the police they said that they would be here any minute okay" I didn't care about the police anymore what used would they do since my parents are dead.

A hand went to my chin and lifted it up. I stared at Edwards eyes and saw how dark it was. Was it dark like this before I questioned to myself. I thought his eyes were brighter than that. Edward came forward and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay Jake, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you okay" he smiled. That's when I heard the sound of sirens in the far distance. I didn't know what would happen to me but I'm glad that Edward was here with me. I suddenly felt safe with him...which was weird to me. I suddenly know that whatever happens to me Edward would be there to help me.

_**Well there goes my first chapter I hope you guys like it and please comment on it if you want. I'll continue the story depending on the reviews I have. If I continue on with this story I just want you guys to know that I'm changing the role of a few characters. Like for example Jake and Billy, in my story they are Uncle and nephew instead of father and son in the book. **_

_**Thank you for reading my story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
****  
EPOV**

I was driving my way home after cruising around when I smelt the most delicious smell in the air. It smelt so good I suddenly felt tightness around my pants and gave a little moan.

My vampire started to yell mate. I was shocked at first but then it soon covered with lust and determination.

'_Oh god my mate is here.'_ I stopped my car and stepped out of it. I breathed in the smell on more time and ran to the direction it was coming from. Running for a few miles I started to smell three different bloods, one being my mate, and heard two heart beating hoping that one of them is my mate I ran faster.

Another mile I stopped when I saw a car that was upside down, the car looked pretty beat up. I examine a little further and notice one log went through the front window. The second heart was beating slowly and then is just stopped. I was about to walk toward the car when a little boy no less than 9 years old crawled out of the window in the back.

'_Mate!' _My eyes widen. The little boy is my mate! I started to groan.

'_Oh god I'm a pedophile, Esme would never let me near the boy till he's 18.' _The boy stood up giving me a nice view of what he looked like. His skin was russet, he had a plain blue collar shirt that was stained with dirt all over it, his black pants was also stained with dirt and had little rip on the knee. His black hair was spiked up and some of his hair in the front fell on his forehead. He looked absolutely cute and he was all mine.

The boy looked around for a minute and then bends down to look inside the car.

"Mom!" he cried.

'_Well now I know whose scent is; I'm guessing the other scent must be his father.' _By what I'm hearing my mate is the only survivor. I felt sad by this; my mate lost his parents at such a young age.

I then saw my mate on his hands and knees calling out to his mother. I turned my head a little to get a good view of his butt.

'_MMMMmmm look at that ass...I bet that he has a tight wait wait wait what the hell am I thinking. He's a little boy for crying out loud.'_

My vampire started to growl at me for denying my need for my mate. Don't growl at me don't you know what this means I shouted. I don't care go up to him and fuck him my vampire demanded, Come on don't you smell it he started to purr.

I breathed it in and started to moan of how it affected me so much. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. Here I stood behind the boy when I took one step I felt a snapped on the bottom of my shoes I looked down and it was a twig, curse my sexual desire.

Too late to take action the boy turned around and I was hit with the most beautiful dark brown eyes. My vampire started to go crazy telling me to claim him giving me some sexual images that I could do to the boy. I shook my head and started to think straight. I have to think straight to get my mate to trust me.

I saw him move a little back toward the car and my eyes narrow. Seeing the look of fear in his eyes I knew that I was approaching him to hard. I kneeled down to the boy and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" I asked.

I saw hesitation and fear in his eyes, seconds went by and no answer.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you" Getting a little tired of waiting for him to answer.

"Jake" He said quietly...just hearing his voice gave me shivers down my spine.

"What a nice name, Jake" My smile turned wider. Finally I know the name of my mate. 'Jake' my vampire purred inside. Jake looked back in the car then looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"My mom needs help" He said to me. I kneeled down lower to get a glimpse of his mother. Her hair was covering most of her face and a little blood pool surrounding the front of her head. I looked to the side and saw a log through the driver seat, already knowing what happened to the father I sighed and went up a little and took out my phone. Reading my mate's mind I realize how sad he would be once he knows that his mother didn't make it.

"Hello what is your emergency" a women voice said.

"Yes I want to report an accident" I stood up and started to walk in the middle of the road I didn't want my mate to hear of what I was going to say.

"Can you explain the situation please"

I started to explain the condition of the situation and how I found the car.

"Don't worry sir there would be an ambulance and a police heading your direction right now"

I said thank you and hanged up. I walk toward the car seeing that Jake wasn't by the car but inside.

"Mommy!"

'_Shoot!' _I ran closer to the car and got down, I saw Jake shaking his mother furiously. I grabbed both his legs and started to pull him out of the car. He started to scream out loud and started to wail his arms around.

"Hey little guy I'm not goin-" I stopped mid-sentence as his hands almost hit my mouth; suddenly he looked up and noticed that it was me he stopped moving, then I saw tears forming in his eyes and then started to cry. I turned him around and hugged him tightly in my arms.

'_I promised that I would never let anyone hurt you'_

One minute went by and his cries turned into hiccups and sniffles. When I know that he calmed down I put him down and grabbed his hand that was stained with his mother's blood. I started to wipe his hands with the outside of my shirt. No child should see their parent's dead body including their blood.

"Hey, I called the police and they said that they would be here any minute okay" I said with a smile, but I know that there is nothing that the ambulance could do for this boy but to check him to see if there is any damage.

Miles away I could hear the sirens coming. I brushed away some strands of his hair from his forehead to see a little scar on the top of his forehead that oozed little blood.

Even though there was blood including my mate's blood I wasn't craving for any blood. The only thing that mattered to me now is my mate. I looked into his eyes to see lost and lonely in it. I lifted up his chin so he could look at me. We both stare at each others eyes I felt warmth in my heart that I never felt in many years of my vampire life

Not knowing what I was doing I leaned forward and gave Jake a kiss on the middle of his forehead.

"It's okay Jake, I'm not going to let anyone hurt okay" I promised to him. Today on I would be there for him no matter what, I started to think of a plan to get Jake into my family. The sirens soon became more louder.

_**Well here's the 2**__**nd**__** chapter I just want to thank the people who gave me such a good review I'm so happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review after reading. I want to see how you like it so far. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Jake POV**

"Okay Jake, thank you for your corporation I know it's hard on you but everything is going to be okay now" Mr. Dawn smiled at me then he stood up from his chair.

When the police came, one went to the car while the other one went toward me and Edward. Edward explain to the cop on how he found me, ignoring them I went and saw two medicals running toward the car and the cop bending down to see the front of the car.

The cop shook his head a little and looked down while taking of his hat. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes; suddenly my eyes were covered with hands. I grabbed it then remove them from my eyes; I looked up to see Edward having a worried and sad look on his face.

I wanted to tell Edward that I was okay but it didn't came out instead I looked down on the ground.

"Let's get the boy check and then well go to the police station to ask more information" the police said. Edward nodded and grabbed my hand tightly; we then started to walk toward the ambulance.

After taking care of my cut on my forehead, me and Edward got in the back of the police car and headed to the police station.

Now here I am at a police station in a room. I looked around and there was only one door and a window that was pitched black. When I arrived in this room Mr. Dawn was sitting on the same chair he stood off of, with a notepad on the table in front of him. Explaining to him of what happened made me think of my parents. I gave a soft sob and hugged myself, it was very quiet and I didn't like it how lonely I felt.

'_I want Edward'_

Suddenly the door opened and then Mr. Dawn walked inside. He looked at me, his face turned shock then to sadness. He walked out but let the door opened wide. Confuse on what was happening I stayed still waiting of what to come.

Few minutes went by and then Mr. Dawn reenters followed by a blond police woman.

"Jacob, this is Sarah she's going to watch over you for now"

The police women now name Sarah gave Mr. Dawn a smile. Then she walked toward me and grabbed my hand rather roughly I might add, she smiled at me and pulled me off of my chair then we exit out the room. I started to feel scared when I looked around.

There were about 15 guys in handcuff around the police station and I feel very uncomfortable when I noticed some of them were looking at me like they were hungry for something. I started to shiver. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly looked up to see Sarah smiling but by the look in her eyes I knew she was annoyed by me.

'_I guess she didn't want to babysit me…well tuff luck lady' _

She led me to some chairs that were far away from those guys.

'_Thank god' _I sigh of relieve, I sat down on the chair that was closest to me.

"Okay you stay right there I'll be right back" Sarah gave me a smile before walking away to talk to a police man that was sitting by a desk. If I didn't know any better it looked like she was flirting with him.

'_Thanks a lot'_ I looked down on the floor and started to tap my shoes. I stiffened when I felt eyes watching me. I gave a small shiver and looked up. It was the same guys that were staring at me when I walked out of the room with Sarah.

"Jake!" I turned to the side to see Edward. I was so happy to see him, when we came to the police station me and Edward was taken to different rooms; I didn't like it but I followed anyway I didn't want to cause any problem for Edward. He ran up to me and then kneeled down.

"You okay?" he asked concern.

I started to get irritated. I know he cares for me but I felt like I've been ask that a million times. I looked at his face and saw the corner of his mouth twitch. _'Was he going to smile'_ what was so funny to him. I cocked my head to the side.

"Jacob" I turned my head around and saw Sarah walking toward us she looked at me for a little and then at Edward, she stared at him like how the other guys were staring at me.

Edward stood up and stared at Sarah and waited for what she had to say. Instead Sarah just continued on looking at Edward for a little longer. I got annoyed about this.

"Yes" I said harshly I didn't want to be so harsh but I suddenly felt mad at the way she stared at Edward like that. But still she didn't even look at me she kept on staring at Edward like a piece of candy.

"Do you have something for Jacob?" Edward asked her. Sarah looked confuse for a minute until she looked at me and gave a smile. I knew automatic that she was going to use me to get to Edward. I looked up from Edward, he does look handsome and by the looks of it he looked rich minus the tears stain I gave him and the blood on the bottom of his shirt. Edward coughed a little and told Sarah what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Well Jakey"

'_Ugh' _I rolled my eyes and looked down. She has no right calling me that, only my mother has the right to call me that name.

"We researched on any family members you have but we couldn't find any of your father's family"

I gave a soft sigh, the reason why is because my grandpa disowned my father when he married my mother. You see my dad came from a rich family and my mother came from a poor one, you get the problem right. So after that he made my father change his last name and to never come near the family again.

"We also looked up your mother's side, by the looks of it the only surviving family you have is your mother's brother, Billy Black. But he has a medical issue so the children service isn't going to allow him to take care of you so I guess we have to-" I snapped my eyes toward her, my eyes widens._' Don't you dare send me to_ "foster home care".

My heart started to pound hard and my breathing became heavy, I watch a lot of movies were kids get abused by their foster family.

'_I'm not strong enough for those kind of stuff'_

I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my back; I look up to see Edward, he then looked at Sarah.

"Actually I came here to ask Jacob if he wants to live with me and my family"

My eyes widen of what I just heard.

'_Really...I barely knew the guy and he was going to adopt me! I thought about it…be with a stranger who was nice to me and helped me out or be with a random strangers who will not or will beat me up.'_

I looked at Edward, I thought more about it and I choose him to be with. Edward eyes widen and looked at me, his eyes was filled with happiness the smile he had turned wider.

_'Okay maybe picking Edward was the wrong choice'_ Wondering why he was so happy about. Edward gave a little laugh and hugged me. I was so confuse.

'_What in the world…why is he so happy all of a sudden'_ I looked up and saw Sarah and let me tell you she doesn't seem happy. I guess she was angry for being ignored or she wanted Edward to hug her.

Edward then stood up and grabbed my hands. I looked up to him to ask him where we are going when he pulled me off my chair and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait" Edward stopped and turned around. I also turned to see what Sarah wanted now.

She looked at me. "We didn't talk to the children service-"

"Actually after I was questioned I bumped into one of the children service and told her about Jacobs situation and she said that it was fine. She said that she would check on Jacob and talk to my parents about the adoption paper."

_'Damn…'_ Looking at Sarah I noticed her panic face. I guess she wanted Edward to stay a little longer.

'_Desperate much' _

Suddenly she smile and then walked toward Edward. She stopped right in front of him she was so close to Edward that her chest was brushed onto Edwards's chest. I started to feel angry at how close she was too him. Sarah took out a small folded paper and put it in Edwards's hand.

"Call me k" she winked at him and walked away. I looked at her as she walked away, she looked like she was about to fall any minute.

'_I hope she does'_ I thought irritably. I felt a tug and Edward pulled me with him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He started to laugh_. 'Okay maybe I did made a mistake on choosing him...what if he was a serial killer'_ my eyes start to go wide of the thought.

"Don't worry where going to see my parents but soon they'll be yours as well" he opened the door and waited for me to go outside. I was really scared of what would happen to me once I walked through these doors. I lost my parents and I'm going to a new family all in one day.

'_What if they don't like me?'_

"It's okay Jake I'm here so don't be scared" I looked up at Edward and he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and started to walk forward while squeezing Edward's hands.


End file.
